Heroless
by Mikayla.V
Summary: When the Team and the Titans are sucked into the Ultra Dimension, they learn that not only are Heroes outlaws, but villians rule. And at the very top of that ladder, is the HIVE five, and their leader. Jinx. Will sparks fly when a certain redhead turns on the charm? Probably not. But maybe...


**I really wanted to do this story and I know people've been heckling me to type White Rose faster but my brain needs to chill.**

**But for your hunger, here is another odd story. **

**I do not own anything. Literally.  
**

* * *

**Ultra dimension:**

A fifteen year old Jinx Hawthorne sighed as she dug into a packet of non fattening chips and fished one out before looking back at the radar. "There has to be a place that we haven't robbed yet," Jinx muttered before standing up to head back to her bedroom in the H.I.V.E base in the ultra dimension.

The ultra dimension was a world where villains ruled the streets off innocent humans that were all under their power. Heroes were outlaws of the world and none existed anymore, at the very top of the list were the H.I.V.E Five. They were at the top of the villain ladder with their leader, Jinx Hawthorne. At the bottom was the Brain's Brotherhood of Evil and his group of followers, the standards have been set in the ultra dimension.

"Make my bath, Rachel." Jinx ordered her human servant, Rachel Roth as she walked through the doors of her chambers. Brushing her dark black hair aside as streaks of pink falling along her hair lines, her deep purple cat like eyes glowed in the dark like a bat's as she walked to her communicator.

Rachel nodded before escaping the room to begin Jinx's bath. "Gizmo, I want you in my room. Now," She demanded sternly through her communicator. As the boy genius floated through on his levitating chair, Jinx looked at her black nails. A coat of poison was recently done onto her nails. "I need you do something for me," Jinx spoke cautiously. "Make a portal and suck some heroes into this world for me." Jinx demanded.

Gizmo gawped at his leader. "Are you nuts?" Jinx sent him her famous frozen glare. "Sure, but what dimension, there's tons of them." He tried to protest, by now. Jinx was on her feet and before him, her sharp features pinning him down effortlessly.

"I don't care what it takes, I'm bored and I want heroes to fight. So do it, or else," Jinx snarled at him. Gizmo gulped deeply as he nodded, beads of sweat sliding down his immature face. "Good, now I want it done by midnight." Gizmo's mouth opened to protest but Jinx sent him a stare.

"Midnight, got it?"

Gizmo nodded. "Now, get out of my room." She yelled as she held her hand out, Gizmo gave out a little yelp before exiting the room, pink sparks of lighting buzzed before leaving Jinx's finger tips and began chasing Gizmo.

Rachel returned a towel in her hand. "My bath's ready?" Jinx asked, Rachel nodded silently as Jinx made her way to her bathroom.

"Good."

* * *

**Earth 16:**

Wally West smiled as he began filling his arms with a pile of food before zooming off to his room to enjoy it all.

"And there goes all of today's dinner." Artemis stated as she sat beside Robin.

Robin laughed a bit. "He has to have left something behind right?" He said. They resumed back to watching the television as Cat Grant's face appeared with the latest breaking news.

_"A mysterious storm cloud as appeared and it appears to be abducting random citizens of the street, it's growing by the minute and doesn't seem to be stopping at once."_

Batman walked through the main entrance as he was followed by the other mentors. "Gather the team up, we have a problem." Robin and Artemis nodded.

* * *

**Teen Titan Land:**

"Dude, that is so unfair!" Beast boy yelled as Cyborg brought out a laser beam from behind him and zapped Beast boy's video games controller into dust. As the shape shifter made a grab for the spare controller the alarm in the titan's tower went off.

Robin ran through the doors. "Titans Go!" He yelled.

"We'll finish this later." Beast boy mutter under his breath as Cyborg laughed evilly and made his way to the T-car.

* * *

**Ultra Dimension:**

Gizmo smiled. "Best invention ever." He told himself, the blue portal in front of him was gleaming brighter than ever. "Victor, go call Jinx." Victor Stone, Gizmo's servant nodded and ran for the elevator to Jinx's chambers.

The lab was merely a parking lot garage transformed into a lab after the H.I.V.E took over the town and claimed everything as their own. "Sweet," Gizmo said. "Alright now, let's go pick up some heroes." As he clicked a blinking red button two screens appeared, one focused on a dimension called 'Earth 16' were a group of teens just turned up. "Let's take them." He pressed a blue button.

Another screen was on a different dimension where more teens appeared and were fighting Gizmo's cloud of doom. "And let's have them." He said and pressed another blue button. "Perfect." He observed as the two groups were trapped inside his bubble catcher as each of the heroes were floating into his cloud.

"Is it done?" Jinx's voice spoke from behind him, Gizmo turned around to face a tired looking Jinx but a satisfied smile was playing on her lips. "So where are my heroes?" She asked.

Gizmo looked back to the portal, a pink bubble floated through followed by others. "Here they are." He replied.

A boy wearing green and red with a black mask gawped when he spotted the enchantress. "Jinx, what are you doing with Gizmo?" He exclaimed as his teammates began yelling similar stories.

Jinx raised a brow. "Sorry, but you're not in your dimension now. You're all in mine, the ultra dimension." She smiled. "Chain them up and we'll begin the games tomorrow, Gizmo. Rachel," She turned back to her servant. "Fix my bed up and Victor, inform the others." Cyborg and Raven stared, their jaws nearly falling at their look-a-likes.

"Wait, what about me?" Gizmo asked. Jinx walked into the elevator, her purple eyes glistened for a moment as she replied.

"Go play with your dolls." The doors shut close. Gizmo grunted as soon as Jinx exited the room. "I can hear you," Her voice echoed through the walls and into the doors sending a cold chill down the genius's back.

Gizmo floated towards his latest invention as he smiled wickedly. "Who's the losers now?"

* * *

**I don't really know if the comic world already has an Ultra Dimension. So yeah... if it does, oops.  
**

**Please Review.  
**


End file.
